


Devil Inside

by FluffyBeaumont



Series: Sufficiency [5]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Happy Ending, Happy Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Kissing, M/M, New Vulcan, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Original Character(s), Teasing, Top Spock, Vulcan Biology, Vulcan Culture, Vulcan Language, Vulcan Mind Melds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23016508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyBeaumont/pseuds/FluffyBeaumont
Summary: The final part of the "Sufficiency" series: On the way back from New Vulcan, after S'toya's emplacement ceremony, Spock suspects something isn't quite right with McCoy...
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Series: Sufficiency [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645168
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Devil Inside

Spock held the katric ark cradled in both hands and allowed his mind to open. This was the desired end to both their long journeys, his and S’toya’s, and he hoped that by depositing S’toya’s essence in his final resting place that he, Spock, could finally rest as well. “Nash-veh sadalaya du tor wuh stukhtra,” he said. “I release you to the universe.” Oddly, the expected sensation when he released his hands was absent, and he wondered why. Had he voiced the incorrect incantation? Perhaps he had not emptied his mind of other thoughts, and this had somehow interfered with the transfer. But the ark, when he examined it, held a discrete blue glow, indicating it was filled. He would have to be satisfied with that.

He stepped back and bowed to S’toya’s parents. “He is part of the All.” They bowed in return and departed silently. Spock touched McCoy’s arm, indicating that they should also leave. “Doctor.”

McCoy grinned – a huge, bright, grin that was almost… _obscene_ , considering the circumstances. Another anomaly, Spock thought. Another incident that simply does not compute. “Let’s get the hell out of here,” McCoy said. “I’ve had enough of this pointless ritual, and it is nearly time for the midday sleep.” He turned on his heel and headed towards the building’s exit, a magnificently pointed Vulcan arch rising into the hot afternoon sky.

He was waiting in a hired flitter when Spock caught up with him. “I'll drive,” he said. He glanced at Spock, hovering near the passenger-side door. “Well, come on!” he snapped. “What are you waiting for?”

”Doctor, are you unwell?” Spock asked, with a growing sense of unease. “You do not seem to be yourself.”

”Never felt better,” McCoy replied brightly. His expression darkened. “Now get in the goddamned flitter.”

Spock climbed in, fighting a growing feeling of profound unease. He fastened his seatbelt and sat back, watching as McCoy handled the controls. “This is a Vulcan vessel, doctor,” he observed, “and yet you seem to instinctively understand how it is piloted. Why is that?” It was a stupid question, one to which he already knew the answer. “You must turn back,” he said. “This cannot continue.”

”Absolutely not.” McCoy glanced across at him, again with that manic grin. “Yes,” he said, “it must continue.”

”Whatever you are planning,” Spock said, “I will prevent it. I must. It is my duty as a Starfleet officer.”

”You will try,” McCoy told him. He said this with a calmness and gravity that did not belong to him. “And you will fail.”

"I will not fail."

"I refuse," McCoy, or the thing inside him, said. "I like it here."

Much later, Leonard McCoy woke in darkness. For a long time he lay very still, waiting for his eyes to accustom themselves to his surroundings, and after a while he could make out the dim shape of Spock, sitting bound on a chair across from him. He appeared to be unconscious, his head slumped forward onto his chest. _Oh my God, Spock…!_ There was something he was supposed to do, but he couldn’t decide what it was. Every time he tried to think of it, his mind circled back to the beginning, like a dog chasing its tail.

_You have no power here. Stop trying. Your efforts are pointless._

McCoy struggled against the alien presence in his mind. “Get out of my head!”

 _I don’t think so, doctor. You’ve been a worthy vessel to carry me, but you don’t figure in my final plans._ McCoy’s gaze was drawn against his will to the bound figure of Spock, tied to the chair. _Yes. You see, it isn’t possible to house a Vulcan mind inside the consciousness of a human. Your brains are too…simplistic. You don’t meet my needs. Spock, however…_

 _No! For God’s sake, man! He’s been nothing but good to you. How can you just –“_ McCoy ws appalled: S’toya had been Spock’s protegee; Spock had taken him under his wing, taught him everything he knew. 

_Your emotional appeals will avail you nothing. It is simple logic that I continue to exist in him._ McCoy watched himself rise from where he’d been lying and move across the room to where Spock was. He spoke a handful of words in Vulcan and the room was filled with a painful illumination. _Too bright for your human eyes, doctor? What a shame._

”Get out of my head!” McCoy said. “Dammit, I won’t let you do this.” He reached for Spock, cradled his face between his palms. “Spock…wake up.” He watched the dark lashes flutter as Spock struggled to regain consciousness, was aware of S’toya’s presence in his head, watching in amused derision. “Come on, man, wake up.”

Spock’s eyes opened suddenly, gazing at McCoy. Unlike McCoy’s earlier confused awakening, Spock seemed to understand where he was immediately. “You cannot continue to hold him, S’toya,” he said. “Release him at once.”

_Never._

Something shifted in Spock’s expression. _Then I will take him from you by force._

McCoy watched as Spock shrugged off his bonds, rose and came towards him, one hand outstretched, fingers spread. McCoy knew what was coming and he didn’t fear it. He’d seen Spock do this before, with Jim, with others. But S’toya, deep inside McCoy’s head, knew what was coming and recoiled in terror. His shrieks resounded in McCoy’s consciousness, a sound like nothing he had ever heard before, and then his mind began to move, like someone was stirring it with a wooden spoon. _Our minds are one. I feel what you feel. I know what you know._

He woke in sickbay. Spock was standing over his bed, one hand resting on McCoy’s chest. “It’s good that you are awake.”

McCoy gazed at him for a moment, trying to remember how he came to be where he was. Spock looked exhausted, worn through from carrying some burden McCoy couldn’t readily identify. Then it all came back: the plague on the Enterprise, the trip to New Vulcan, carrying S’toya’s katra, the ritual and then…S’toya in McCoy’s head. “He’s not there.” McCoy sat up suddenly. Spock tried to gently push him back down again but McCoy shrugged him off. “He’s not in the katric ark on New Vulcan.”

”I do not know where he is,” Spock confessed. “It appears his consciousness leapt from my mind to yours. I was successfully able to rout him,” he said, with a hint of self-satisfaction that was altogether human.

”Is that right…” It wasn’t a question. “He’s…he’s really gone, huh?” He reached out and touched Spock’s mouth, then leaned in and kissed him. The kiss started out tender, gentle, and quickly turned torrid. McCoy hopped off the biobed and caught Spock around the waist, pulling the Vulcan close. He freed Spock’s mouth long enough to whisper hotly, “I want you. Goddammit I want you right here, right now.” He slipped a hand down the front of Spock’s trousers, cupped the growing bulge there and squeezed none-too-gently.

”Doctor - _Leonard_ \- please.” Spock pulled away, a faint green blush blooming on his cheeks. “I have duties I must attend to…” He tried and failed to suppress the slight curl of a smile at the corners of his mouth. “However—”

Nurse Christine Chapel chose that very moment to enter sickbay. She glanced at the two of them but appeared unsurprised. “Doctor, Mr. Spock. I’m assuming everything went as expected on New Vulcan.” She tactfully didn’t mention how close together they were, or the fact that McCoy’s hands were resting on Spock’s waist. The two men stepped away from each other, McCoy finding some minor business that needed doing across the room, while Spock mumbled something about being needed on the bridge, and exited quickly. Christine came to where McCoy was. “You really do make a nice couple,” she commented.

McCoy arched an eyebrow. “Don’t you have some work to do?” he asked.

”Oh, don’t bother to deny it,” she replied, smiling. “I’m happy for you.”

When McCoy came off duty that evening, he went directly to his quarters. “Computer, raise lights,” he said.

”Computer, belay that order,” a voice said quietly. McCoy grunted softly as a pair of arms went around his waist, pulling him back against Spock’s warm body. “I have been waiting for you,” Spock murmured. “Far too long.”

”Then let’s not wait any longer,” McCoy replied. He turned in Spock’s arms and claimed his mouth in a searing kiss that lit fire low down in his belly, wrapping the Vulcan in an embrace so tight it would have caused pain to anybody else. He clasped a hand around the back of Spock’s neck, holding their faces together, deepening the kiss, wanting to crawl inside Spock, to be devoured by him. “You make me halfway insane,” he breathed.

It was a matter of moments to make their way to the bed, to strip each other in an efficient silence. McCoy climbed on top, Spock parting his legs to seat McCoy’s naked body between his thighs, sighing as the doctor settled against him, skin on skin. Spock smoothed his palms down McCoy’s back to clasp his buttocks, holding him, their swollen cocks lined up and rubbing together. He undulated his hips, rising off the bed and McCoy keened as the motion rubbed the sensitive skin, inflaming his desire. “Mmmm, baby…you keep that up and I’m not gonna last,” he warned. Without warning he was raised into the air and flipped onto his back, as Spock began a slow campaign of erotic torture, stroking the soles of McCoy’s feet and up his calves, long fingers moving in circles, darting dangerously close to his entrance, and the rigid column of his cock. He kissed McCoy’s flat belly, the tip of his tongue dipping briefly into his navel, before moving to lick and suckle each of his nipples, until they stood up in hard peaks like tiny pebbles. McCoy’s hips jerked upwards, his straining cock meeting empty air. “Spock, you bastard,” he spat, “you’re killing me.”

”That would be most unfortunate, doctor.” The Vulcan smiled, lifted McCoy’s left hand and inserted the first two fingers into his mouth, sucking. There was just enough ambient light to see Spock’s face, his dark lashes lowered over pale cheeks, the rhythmic movement of his beautiful mouth. The sight nearly made McCoy spend everything he had in him, then and there.

”My God, I love you,” he whispered. It was true. He should have known it all along. Ever since the very first moment they met, he’d been powerfully drawn to Spock, as he now knew Spock was drawn to him. Their mutual attraction was so discomfiting that he masked it with sarcasm and acerbic remarks, but what began as friendship had matured now into a deep and abiding love.

”And I love you as well.”

”Hmph,” McCoy snorted. “It’s about damn ti—” He panted, the rest of it forgotten as Spock leaned down and licked the tip of his cock. “Oh sweet Jesus,” he rasped, body trembling, “if you touch me like that again I swear to God I’ll come.”

And then Spock did touch him like that again, and McCoy came so hard the world went away for a while, leaving nothing behind it but unimaginable pleasure that rose and fell in waves, breaking over him again and again. He clutched Spock to him as the Vulcan took his own release, and McCoy could feel it somehow, the climax burning through his lover like an exploding star. He breathed a handful of quiet, happy breaths as reality reformed itself around them both, until the intercom cut into his reverie. “Chapel to Doctor McCoy.” _Oh for gods’ sake!_

”Go ahead, Christine.”

”Sorry to bother you and Mister Spock but I thought you want to know.” _How the hell had she figured out he was in here with Spock? The woman was a goddamn prescient witch._ “The treatment Mister Spock developed seems to be making a difference. Ensign Mkot has come out of her coma.”

Mkot…Mkot…Christ, he couldn’t think. Which one was she? “Well, that’s wonderful news. I’ll be sure to tell Mister Spock.” He closed the channel before she could say anything else. “You’re a genius, my dear,” he said to the man in his arms.

Spock raised his head and smiled. “We are a genius,” he replied. He tilted his head to the side in the inquisitive expression McCoy had come to know so well. “Which would possibly mean we are a joined species.”

McCoy touched his face, smoothing his cheek with the backs of his fingers. “Anytime,” he whispered, overcome by the power of what he was feeling. 

”I would join with you,” Spock said, after a moment. “If you would have me.”

”Of course I’ll have you,” McCoy replied, a little put out that Spock would consider otherwise. “In a heartbeat.”

”A Vulcan heart or a human heart?” Spock asked. “The interval between beats is considerably shorter in the Vulcan heart. A human heart, however—”

McCoy kissed him to shut him up.

The End


End file.
